Wanted
by Kalira69
Summary: Shisui has been watching and thinking and . . . he has a suggestion for Kakashi about their relationship. (KakaShisui moving into KakaShiTen; written for fluffbingo.)


Written for the 'Join' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

* * *

"Kakashi. . ." Shisui giggled as he rolled over, resting his chin on Kakashi's chest.

"Mm?" Kakashi ran his fingers through Shisui's hair and down over his shoulder.

"You know he _idolises_ you." Shisui said, nudging into his lover's caress and still stifling laughter. He smiled slightly, rubbing a hand over Kakashi's ribs. "And he's _lonely_."

Kakashi frowned, ducking his chin a little. "I wish he wouldn't." he said, and Shisui kissed his chest lightly. "I spend time with him as much as I can, too. . . So do you. I don't know what else to do?" he said uncertainly. "I'm . . . hardly the best person to help. We already train together regularly but he. . . He should have other people too, I don't want him to fixate or feel like he _has_ to stay by me, us, and not. . ."

"That's . . . not what I meant." Shisui said gently, patting Kakashi's ribs and then pushing himself up over his lover. He swung a leg over Kakashi and knelt astride his waist, leaning down and propping his elbows on either side of Kakashi's head.

Kakashi allowed it, vulnerable and relaxed with it beneath him, a gift Shisui never failed to appreciate.

He kissed his lover's brow, then rubbed their noses together. Kakashi slid his hands up Shisui's arms, making a curious sound. Shisui bit Kakashi's lower lip and tugged it gently between his teeth, then lifted his head again.

"Tenzou is . . . working on making other friends as well." Shisui said, though he knew Kakashi should have noticed it as well - they both watched over him, perhaps a little excessively, but Tenzou had never appeared to be bothered by their attention and seemed even to find it comforting. "I'm very pleased," and _proud_, hell on that he was doing better than Kakashi ever had in even _trying_ without being dragged into it kicking all the way, "but that's not the only thing he needs, love."

Kakashi gave a little confused whine, and Shisui took a breath, settling back a little. "I think he needs _us_, Kakashi. I know he _wants_ us, terribly. Though I'm not sure if he's realised _how_ himself." he added wryly. Tenzou's life experiences were . . . very limited, outside of his duties first with Root and now ANBU, and it shaped his perception of the world. Shisui had seen him watching them, caught quiet longing in his eyes, but wasn't sure if Tenzou himself knew quite what the feeling seemed to be.

"We've been looking after him as much as we can." Kakashi said confusedly, and Shisui hid a laugh and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Don't you think? What else could we-"

"Kakashi." Shisui kissed him, slowly deepening it as he shifted and tilted his hips to press himself against Kakashi. Kakashi moaned quietly, eye heavy-lidded as Shisui drew back, just as slowly as he'd begun. "Tenzou . . . _wants_ us." he said, weighting the words pointedly and pressing himself against his lover once more.

Kakashi's eye went wide, and he opened his mouth, then closed it, curling into himself just a little. Shisui kissed his brow lightly. "He does, love. And I think he _needs_ us." he repeated, smiling faintly.

"But he idolises us, even if. . ." Kakashi shook his head, looking distressed, as Shisui knelt up again to give him a bit more space. "We can't, we would be. . . It would be inappropriate, _taking advantage_, or. . ."

"Not like that he doesn't." Shisui disagreed, smoothing a hand over Kakashi's side. "Not to that degree." he amended. "He idolises us a little, but not without realising we're human. He chewed you out for almost an hour over your tardiness last week," he pointed out, and Kakashi pinked, "however respectfully he was calling you while he did it, I don't think that can be called being afraid to upset you, or disobey you."

"I. . ." Kakashi paused for a few moments. "All right, fair enough." he admitted, lips quirking towards a small smile.

Shisui grinned smugly.

"What about _you_?" Kakashi asked, pinching him lightly. "I notice you don't mention any _humanising moments_ he has shown with you."

Shisui feigned a gasp, leaning back. "_I_ am flawless," he said playfully, "no such things for him to grow angry with me over. But I assure you, I highly doubt he feels such an undue need to please focused on me either."

"No such flaws, hm?" Kakashi questioned, and Shisui smiled a little wider. "Are you _sure_ . . . _Shunshin no Shisui_?"

Shisui twitched. "What do you mean? Of course I-"

Kakashi smirked, rolling up to his knees. Shisui slipped sideways, settling back without thinking as Kakashi leaned closer still, looming over him just a little. "Our little Tenzou seemed _quite_ offended at you, allowing people to call your special trick that, when it is clearly something specific of your very own that no one else can repeat - and certainly not by developing their shunshin further." Kakashi said with clear amusement as Shisui ducked his head.

Kakashi dipped his own and playfully nipped Shisui's jaw. "Flawless, hm?" he teased, stretching his lanky body out and nudging Shisui down into the bed under him. Shisui huffed and squirmed, prodding his lover and shifting to lie against Kakashi's chest when he stretched out, propped on his side.

"Oh, shut up, Kashi." Shisui said, swatting his hip. Kakashi giggled at him, trailing his fingers up Shisui's chest. "He actually looks up to you more than me anyway." Shisui pointed out softly, catching Kakashi's hand as it stilled and toying with his lover's fingers.

"I don't know why." Kakashi said, voice low. He tucked in on himself a little more, bowing his head. "And you. . ." He shook his head. "He shouldn't." he said simply, soft.

Shisui pushed Kakashi firmly down onto his back and pounced on him with a kiss, stroking his jaw. Kakashi returned the kiss but stared at him with a wide eye as he drew back. "Your philosophy, gifted to him, saved not only his life but his _sanity_, love," Shisui said gently, "your philosophy as _you_ bear it saved his life and offered him a road he never knew existed to walk. And you _trusted_ him, you know we were the first ever to do so."

Kakashi looked away and Shisui let him without protest, but cuddled close and nuzzled his neck affectionately as he whined softly. Kakashi leaned into him, though without looking back, and Shisui stroked his side gently, back and forth, allowing him time to think and calm himself.

Kakashi turned into him again after a time, and Shisui opened his arms as Kakashi burrowed in against his chest. "You really think he. . ." Kakashi trailed off.

Shisui stroked the back of Kakashi's head, ruffling his hair a little. "I think he does. I think it's up to us, of course, but I think _Tenzou_ truly does want us . . . and that we would be good for him. That it would be good for all of us." he admitted, trailing his fingers up and down Kakashi's neck, gently scritching through his hair.

"And you. . ." Kakashi raised his head again, catching Shisui's gaze. "You want him?"

Shisui opened his mouth, then closed it, floundering. Kakashi just watched him, and Shisui flushed, ducking his chin a little. "Tenzou is. . ." He hummed. "He's our adorable kohai, and he's," he paused, shifting restlessly, and Kakashi tucked an arm around his waist, holding him closer, "I already love him, and I know you do too. Is it so strange that I think it could be _this_ way?"

Kakashi gave a tiny shake of his head, smiling slightly, and Shisui relaxed slightly. "Even if he does want us, you know," Kakashi said, nuzzling his nose against Shisui's, "he may not want both of us. Not like. . ." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I know." Shisui said, mouth twisting. He ducked his head and tucked his face against Kakashi's slender neck. It was an unhappy consideration. It would be . . . awkward. Potentially upsetting - particularly for Tenzou.

"You think we should speak with him all the same." Kakashi continued, burying his nose in Shisui's hair instead, with his shift in position. "Ask him . . . _offer_."

"I think we should . . . think about it." Shisui said, wriggling a little lower in the bed to be able to more comfortably rest his head against Kakashi's shoulder. Sheltering against Kakashi's lean, lanky frame. "But I do. Yes."

Kakashi made a low humming sound and hugged Shisui a little more tightly, stroking his back.

* * *

Tenzou pushed smoothly up out of a deep stretch and looked around for the _something_ pinging at his senses. He smiled and sat up properly as he saw Kakashi and Shisui heading in his general direction, speaking quietly.

Kakashi was smiling as Shisui gently shouldered him, though Tenzou supposed the small expression might not be obvious - _he_ could tell from the look of Kakashi's eye, and the relaxed slant of his shoulders - and Shisui wore a brighter smile, tilting his head to look around at Kakashi almost playfully. It was . . . relaxing just to see them this way.

"Tenzou, yo." Kakashi greeted, pulling one hand from his pocket to wave lazily.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Tenzou ducked his head, smiling. "Shisui-senpai!"

"Hello, Tenzou." Shisui returned sweetly, his eyes bright. "We, ah, wanted to talk with you about something, if you don't mind." He crouched. "Do you have some time?"

Tenzou blinked, startled. "Of course. What is it?" he asked. He shifted nervously as Shisui began to speak only to cut himself off, lacing his fingers together and humming quietly. He met Tenzou's eyes only fleetingly, then looked away again.

"Shisui-senpai?" Tenzou asked tentatively.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, kneeing Shisui lightly in the shoulder and then dropping down to settle cross-legged on the grass in front of Tenzou. "Tenzou," he beckoned, already leaning forwards a little closer to Tenzou himself, "you're important to us, maa . . . we would like you to be _closer_." he said, and Tenzou froze as Kakashi's masked face actually brushed his cheek.

"Ka- Kakashi-senpai?" Tenzou said faintly, feeling a little dizzy with the rush of his heartbeat, hyperaware of the gentle nudge of Kakashi's nose against his face.

"We would both like you to be _with_ us." Kakashi said, pulling away a little but still dreadfully close. "We thought _you_ might like the same. . ."

"_Kakashi._" Shisui hissed, and Tenzou swallowed, tearing his gaze away from Kakashi's eye to look at Shisui. "I'm- Kakashi that was- We were going to _ease into it_?" he said almost weakly, blushing as he tentatively met Tenzou's eyes. "But. . . We do mean it." His voice steadied a little. "If you would have us . . . would you consider it?"

Tenzou opened his mouth and made a little squeaky sound, then flushed, covering his mouth with one hand. "Sorry!" he ducked his head.

"Don't apologise." Kakashi said, resting a hand on Tenzou's shoulder.

"_Whatever_ your answer." Shisui said softly, sliding a hand over Kakashi's knee and squeezing gently. "Don't apologise. We do want you, but only if it is also what you want . . . and you will always be our Tenzou."

"Cute little kohai." Kakashi said lightly, watching Tenzou with a sharp, curious gaze.

Tenzou shook his head, taking a deep breath. He lowered his hand and looked between them, his stomach tightening. "You. . . You really want . . . _me_?" he said tentatively, resting his hand on his chest.

"Truly." Shisui said gently, lifting a hand and then stilling, letting it drop again. Tenzou hesitated, then reached out and caught it, wrapping his fingers around Shisui's as his pretty eyes widened. "Tenzou?"

"I don't need time to think." Tenzou said, ducking his head again but smiling at them. "I . . . do want you; want to _be_ with you . . . if you want that with me."

Kakashi let out a soft breath that almost sounded like a whine, his tense shoulders beginning to ease, and Tenzou's smile widened a little. Shisui smiled, tugging his hand, and Tenzou looked at him properly only for Shisui to gently tug at him again.

Tenzou hesitated, then shifted towards him obligingly. Shisui smiled more broadly, then the expression smoothed away as he leaned in and kissed Tenzou softly, barely a brush of warm lips against his own. Tenzou's breath caught, and it took him a moment to try, carefully, to return it. He felt a little steadier as Shisui squeezed his hand, thumb rubbing over his fingers, and Shisui's lips firmed against his own, the contact sweet and soft.

Tenzou broke away, gasping shallowly, and Shisui hummed softly, cupping his cheek and stroking lightly, then catching a lock of Tenzou's hair between his fingers and running down its length. Tenzou leaned in again and Shisui met him with another kiss, a little firmer this time as it slanted across his mouth, making him feel just a bit lightheaded.

"Maa, now, hardly fair is it?" Kakashi said near to his side, and Tenzou jumped and jerked away from Shisui, who sighed regretfully, to look at him. His eyes widened as he took in Kakashi's _face_, now bare save for the hitai-ate slanting across his Sharingan, and the crooked _smile_ upon it, lovely and unexpected. Tenzou dragged his eyes away, searching the training ground reflexively, but they were still alone there - he should have expected that, of course Kakashi would have made sure-

Kakashi _pounced_ on him, and Tenzou yelped as he toppled over into the grass under Kakashi's weight. His lanky frame stretched over Tenzou as Kakashi nosed along his jaw, warm breath tickling over his skin, and nuzzled against his throat. Tenzou shivered, raising his free hand to slide over Kakashi's side, a little more boldly than he would have ever in the past, then up across his back, slipping under his flak vest.

Kakashi made an approving noise close against his neck, and Tenzou shivered again, a whine catching in his throat.

"_Kakashi!_" Shisui said, exasperated, from above them.

"Yes, pet?" Kakashi said absently, his mouth still against Tenzou's neck, making him laugh quietly at the sensation, fingers curling where they rested over Kakashi's spine. He nipped gently and Tenzou jumped, startled, only to tense, eyes wide, as Kakashi's tongue lapped across the same spot.

"You don't really understand the concept of _slow and careful_ sometimes, do you, love?" Shisui said wryly, and Tenzou glanced over to see him stretching out at their sides. Shisui smiled at him warmly when their eyes met, and Tenzou smiled back without thinking.

"You have complaints?" Kakashi asked, propping an elbow by Tenzou's shoulder and lifting his head - though he moved slow to do it, trailing his nose back up Tenzou's jaw.

"I- No." Shisui said, narrowing his eyes. "Tenzou, however, is-"

"I'm all right." Tenzou interrupted, looking from Shisui to Kakashi again. Kakashi smiled at him once more, this time dizzyingly close, and Tenzou fidgeted, breath catching as he couldn't quite take his eyes off Kakashi's mouth. "I- I do want. . ." Tenzou lost track of what he was saying.

Kakashi laughed softly, warm and fond. He stroked Tenzou's jaw with a light touch, bowing his head closer. "If you want time to catch your breath, let us know." he said gently, breath tickling Tenzou's cheek, nose brushing Tenzou's. "Or anything else."

"I will." Tenzou promised, tipping his head up hopefully, thoughtlessly tightening his grip on Shisui's hand.

Then Kakashi obliged his unspoken wish and kissed him, with a little less tentative caution and more pressure than Shisui had. Tenzou closed his eyes, carefully trying to return it, his heart fluttering with nervous delight, and he startled as Kakashi gave an approving rumble and then lightly flicked the tip of his tongue against Tenzou's lips.

He opened his mouth uncertainly and Kakashi's tongue delved inside, shallow and quick but unmistakable and . . . strange. Tenzou brought his hand up from Kakashi's back to his shoulder as Kakashi withdrew again, catching Tenzou's lower lip between his teeth and stroking it with his tongue.

"All right?" he asked, a warm look in his eye as Tenzou met his gaze again. His nose bumped companionably against Tenzou's cheek.

Tenzou opened his mouth, then flushed, licking his lips and swallowing. He nodded.

Kakashi hummed, sliding away to rest on the ground against Tenzou as Shisui moved closer on his other side, both of them cuddling close. Tenzou felt a little giddy and still caught in disbelief that they were _here_, offering him this, and. . .

"May I?" Shisui asked softly, fingers trailing along Tenzou's jaw, encouraging him to turn closer. Tenzou made a sound half question and half agreement, and Shisui smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, this time a little more deeply.

* * *

Kakashi paused in the bedroom doorway, a smile tugging at his lips. He was tired and still wound tight from the mission, but being _home_ in itself was beginning to ease the tension, and it was . . . comforting, seeing Shisui and Tenzou curled up together, just waiting for him to join them.

Tenzou was cuddled into Shisui's chest, face almost tucked against his collarbones, as he idly stroked Tenzou's long hair, fingers running through the rich brown strands.

Shisui looked up and smiled, eyes soft. "Love. Welcome home." he said quietly, and Tenzou hummed and shifted, looking around sleepily. He stirred a bit more as he met Kakashi's gaze, his eyes widening.

"Kakashi!" Tenzou half sat up and Shisui laughed and let him go, though Shisui himself only stretched out on his back, spreading his arms a little.

Kakashi grinned and quickly shed his flak vest, stripping out of his armoured gloves before pulling off his masked shirt and starting on his pants. Shisui raised a hand and rubbed Tenzou's back, both of them watching him - Tenzou still slightly wide-eyed, Shisui with a warm, heavy-lidded gaze - and Kakashi would have slowed down to make more of a show of himself for his lovers but he truly only wanted to be _near_ them.

Shisui tugged Tenzou down as Kakashi, abandoning his clothes and gear on the floor, took a step closer to the bed. Kakashi arched his brows, then leapt lightly onto it with them, since that seemed to be what Shisui was preparing for anyway.

Tenzou laughed and Shisui hummed happily, beckoning. Kakashi dropped to his knees and prowled up towards them, finagling himself into the narrow space left between them with a sigh. "Hello." he said absently, resting his cheek against Tenzou's shoulder and breathing him in.

The bed held the scent of them, and not just _them_ but all three of them mingled, comfort and home rich all around him here. Kakashi stretched and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and soaking in the reassuring familiarity of it, his heartbeat slowing with relaxation. Shisui shifted closer, moulding himself against Kakashi's back in a snug, warm curve that shadowed his own body. Kakashi cuddled into him a little further and went lax into his embrace, sliding a hand blindly up Tenzou's side from his hip to splay over his ribs.

"Welcome home, Kashi." Tenzou said softly, and gave him a gentle kiss even as he smiled. Kakashi wound an arm around him and tugged him in closer, shifting to nestle even deeper in their bed.

Shisui pressed kisses along his shoulder and Kakashi hummed, the sound fading into a soft, contented growl as he tilted his head away, making more room for Shisui there and up his neck. Tenzou stroked his side, trailing up to rest a hand over his heart, wedged between their bodies. Kakashi fidgeted enough to feel him stroke lightly, giving another pleased rumble and nuzzling Tenzou's face.

Shisui kissed his neck, chin pressing down into his shoulder as he reached over Kakashi towards Tenzou. He tucked one leg between Kakashi's, tugging him a little closer and making Kakashi laugh softly, letting himself be rearranged comfortably to fill the space between his lovers, tangled up in them both.


End file.
